Removing Temptation
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Major spoilers for the last episode aired in the US, 'Crime After Crime'. Fluff after that. I own nothing


Hey guys, I know I've been even worse than normal at updating my fics and stuff, but I've been through a really crappy time recently with a death in the family that knocked me for six, plus we had to have our dog put down, so I lost all inspiration to write. But ya'll don't wanna hear about that, so KC is back with a little one shot. Huge spoilers for the last episode aired, Crime After Crime, so if you haven't seen it wait to read. As always I own nothing.

Catherine Willows entered her house, shut and locked the door behind her then leaned against it, sighing loudly. To say her day had been a nightmare would be the understatement of the century. The whole case had gone progressively from bad to worse, culminating in the death of one of their own. She shook her head sadly; Sam Vega had been a good cop, and he'd ended up dying in a shootout with his fellow officers after being lured to the dark side by his mentor. Where had it all gone so horribly wrong?

The sound of a key being turned in the lock made Catherine jump, and she pushed away from the door just in time for it to open and Lou Vartann to step through. Her heart ached at the sight of his slumped shoulders and deflated body language as he shut and locked the door before kicking off his shoes.  
>He started in surprise when he turned and found Catherine standing behind him.<br>"Hey," he said, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up. His tie had already been removed and was poking out from one of his jacket pockets.

"Hey, you ok?" she replied softly.  
>"Oh yea I'm just peachy," he shot back and then sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."<br>Catherine gave him a small smile and moved to touch his arm but he slid past her into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he went. She shook her head slightly and followed Lou into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw him sitting at the breakfast bar with a bottle of scotch in front of him, a generous amount of the dark amber liquid poured into a tumbler that rested by his right hand.  
>Her mind flashed back to the conversation they'd shared in the parking lot, how he'd told her of his eleven plus years of sobriety. Was he really going to throw all that away now?<p>

"Lou?" she spoke softly, taking a couple of steps towards him. "What are you doing?"  
>He shrugged, continuing to stare down into the glass, as if waiting for some sign or epiphany to strike him. A few more paces and she was beside him, slowly sliding the bottle to the other side of the breakfast bar.<br>"Lou, talk to me." The strawberry blonde placed her hand gently on his shoulder at the same time he wrapped one of his around the glass. "Lou," she whispered and he sighed as she squeezed his shoulder, feeling the tense muscles beneath her fingers.

"My mentor and my best friend; both dirty cops, both dead. How did I not see this coming?" The defeated tone that laced his voice made Catherine's heart break for him.  
>"Lou, no one had any clue that Sam was dirty. How can you expect to see what an entire police department couldn't?"<br>"The entire police department wasn't his best friend though were they?" he retorted sharply and Catherine tensed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, bringing his left hand up to his shoulder and lacing his fingers with hers. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you. None of this is your fault."  
>"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it," she soothed and moved to stand behind him, wrapping her free arm around his neck before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. A small smile flitted across her face as she felt him relax into her embrace.<p>

"Lou," she spoke again after a few moments. "What do you plan on doing with this?" The redhead gestured to the glass of alcohol he still held in his right hand; despite his grip on it having loosened considerably its presence was still troubling her.  
>"I'm not going to drink it, if that's what you're worried about," he answered and chuckled lightly at the sigh of relief that escaped her lips.<p>

Anticipating her next question he beat her to it. "After I quit drinking, if I had a rough case or personal problems, something that made me tempted to drink, I'd go to a bar, buy a large scotch and just sit there with the glass in my hand. When the temptation had faded a bit I'd give the drink to the bar tender then go home."  
>Catherine had been listening intently throughout his explanation, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion.<br>"Isn't that torture?"  
>The handsome detective laughed and released the glass, resting his hand on her arm.<br>"I suppose it is a little masochistic, but it works." He tilted his head so he could press a kiss to her lips. "Thanks, I feel much better."

"Good. It's what I'm here for," she replied with a smile, then in one swift move she released him from her embrace, grasped the glass of scotch and swallowed the contents in one gulp, wincing slightly as the liquor hit the back of her throat.  
>When she returned her attention to her lover she found he was leaning back against the breakfast bar, a small smile on his face.<br>"What was that all about?"  
>"Removing temptation," she answered with a grin, earning a laugh from Lou. After a few moments she took hold of his arm and he allowed her to pull him to his feet.<p>

"Now let's get you to bed." She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Get your mind out of the gutter Detective Vartann, you're emotionally drained; you need your sleep."  
>Catherine couldn't help but giggle as he pouted the entire time they climbed the stairs.<br>"Although tomorrow, once you're fully rested, I'm sure we can think of a way to take your mind off things for a while," she purred with a wink.

Lou growled low in his throat and pulled her back flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist before pressing a kiss to her neck.  
>"Good, because that's one temptation I never plan on resisting."<p>

Hope ya'll liked it  
>Lily<br>-x-


End file.
